Where My loyalty Lies
by Recto-Bella
Summary: AU. Twelve year old Harry Potter lived happily with his parents, until one day, he was abducted by Voldemort and had his twelve years of memory erased… Not Slash. r


Title: Where My Loyalty Lies

Author: Recto-Bella

Summary: AU. Twelve-year-old Harry Potter lived happily with his parents, until one day, he was abducted by Voldemort and had his twelve years of memory erased… Not Slash.

Disclaimer: I make no money with my little fantasies of Harry Potter.

* * *

Prologue: Defy Darkness

Harry X-rayed his ice cream attentively with his eyes. Occasionally, his undutiful ears would allow such noises as Wormtail's licking ice creams, Sirius's telling jokes and James's punching around to enter his mind. But Harry ignored them. He was enjoying his adventurous time thoroughly.

In all his twelve years of life, Harry had never stayed in Flourish and Blots, Diagon Alley for ice cream. Voldemort's reign of terror gave Lily Potter enough reason not to nurture her son's Marauder's spirit. But today was different, not because Voldemort was brought to his downfall, but simply because Lily Potter was not home. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in need of a Charms teacher, as Professor Flitwick was brutally killed in a Death Eaters attack. James Potter, upon seizing this opportunity, decided to give his son a bit of treat. He had it all planned out, an adventurous trip to Diagon Alley. And perhaps, he could pass his son the legacy of the Marauders… Just perhaps.

Harry grinned broadly as he thought of James' considerate demeanor. _And Dad has cool friends too,_ Harry thought happily. Sirius's most hyper moods, Remus's sedative persona, and best of all, Wormtail's nervous twitters and clumsy movements. It somehow reminded him of his friend, Neville.

His teeth gave a huge trunk of ice cream a vicious bite. Chewing on the freezing flakes and crispy cones, Harry felt tiny icicles cutting his tongue like sharp knifes before melting into sticky liquid. He swallowed the goo noisily. Then, he bit and chewed and swallowed again. And again, until the entire ice cream made its way shapelessly into his stomach. Harry sighed with content. And looked up at the four Marauders. They gagged at him simultaneously.

"What?" asked Harry nonplussed, wiping his mouth at a napkin.

"Poor ice cream," commented James.

Remus shook his head slightly and smiled.

"Who'd be so cruel as to _chew_ the innocent ice cream to bits," piped up Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes at them. "Thanks, for the compliments," he said. "So where are we going next? We don't have much time. Mom's going to be home soon."

"Wait!" said Wormtail hurriedly. "I-I… I need to go to the loo. Nature calls. Don't go anywhere, OK? I'll be back very soon."

Wormtail DisApparated.

"There goes our Wormtail," sighed Sirius.

"Why did he Apparate?" Harry asked, bemused. "Isn't the loo just over there?" He pointed inside the parlour of Flourish and Blots.

James shrugged. "Don't ask me how Wormtail's mind works," he said. "Maybe he Apparated home for the loo. But he'll come back, soon."

"In the meantime," said Sirius, nodding significantly to James.

"We are going to present to you- tada!" James said as Sirius took out an old bit of parchment.

"- the Marauders' greatest legacy," finished James excitedly.

Harry snorted sonorously. "Oh, so your legacy is an ancient parchment."

"This is not just any parchment," said James offended. "Really, Harry, this is-"

"A parchment that's been, say, 20 years old or something," said Harry. "Yeah, ok."

Sirius banged his head on the table. "Oh, James, you greedy creature. Why didn't you give Harry more of your genes? He is soo Lily."

"You say it as if it's a bad thing," said Harry, hurt.

"Well…" replied Sirius guiltily. "Well…"

"Well…" said Remus, for the first time. "Sirius tried to say that this is parchment is the Marauder's Map."

"A map?" asked Harry wonderingly.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sirius hurriedly. "See? _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

Ink spidered around the parchment, lining out a detailed map of Hogwarts. Tiny dots were labeled with names. Amongst it, Harry saw a dot labeled Albus Dumbledore, sitting in his office.

"A little help won't hurt you in Hogwarts," said James. "Second year means more adventures."

"And you just say, _mischief managed_ for the parchment to be blank again," said Sirius. "There, have it." Sirius pushed it towards Harry who looked at it cautiously before putting it away in his robes.

"You are very welcome, Harry," said James. "Now where's Wormtail."

Harry looked around with the others for Wormtail, his fingers tracing the soft edge of the parchment in his pocket. A map would be handy at Hogwarts. With his father's Invisibility Cloak, he would be able to roam about the Hogwarts castle, without ever bumping into Snape. Ah… the whole castle would be _his_ to explore. The fun! The excitement! The-

CRACK!- 

"There you-" Harry heard James say before a heavy thud of someone falling onto the ground interrupted.

Someone else gave a yelp of surprise and fright. Harry looked up quickly from where he sat. What he saw made his limb go numb with shock and fear. His father, James Potter, lay the on ground motionless. A tall, lone figure stepped over his body and made its way towards him, a pair of red eyes never leaving Harry's face through black hood. In the background, Sirius and Remus threw curses after curses at it, but to no avail.

"And you are Harry Potter," said the figure in a high, cold voice, pointing his wand towards him. Harry reached out for his wand. However, he was frozen to place even before his hand touched his robe.

"No! Leave him, Voldemort!" Harry heard Sirius shout. "Leave him!"

Voldemort's high, cold laugh reached Harry's ear, so that even as he was magically bounded, he couldn't help but to shiver. Then, a cold hand seized him and lifted him bodily up. In his peripheral vision, he could see streaks of lights reflecting in the background. In his magically numbed mind, he could hear shouts and laughters battling each other mercilessly into his mind. And Harry knew no more.

Oo

Even before he opened his eyes, Harry already knew he was in grave danger indeed. And _when_ he opened his eyes and saw Voldemort's eyes, ruby red, looking at him coldly, he gulped.

"You are at my hideout," Voldemort answered Harry's unasked question.

"W-why?" stuttered Harry.

"Why did I let you live, Harry?" said Voldemort. "Well, you see, I should tell you the truth for it concerns you most immensely."

Harry waited.

"See, twelve years ago, there was a prophecy made by a seer named Sybil Trelawney," said Voldemort slowly. "I was told that in the prophecy talked about a boy, born to the parents thrice defied me, born at the end of July, who will be my most powerful and loyal servant. And after all my research, I learned that boy is you."

Harry stared at him, every part of his body protested against the numbness.

"So… my loyal servant," said Voldemort, watching Harry's shocked expression. "Are you ready to join me? That is what you are born to do, after all."

Harry was not a superstitious person, but he knew that there were true seers in the magical community. And if Voldemort believed this prophecy, maybe he should as well.

But he would never be Voldemort's servant, never. The horrible fear grasped him tightly around the throat, squeezing him. He pictured Lily's face when she found out that he became a Death Eater. How heartbroken she would be. And a scene with Headmaster Dumbledore moved to his foresight. He saw the disappointment in Dumbledore's face. Perhaps, he might have doubts in himself now, the greatest wizard of all times. Maybe he would think that all his teachings had gone over the head with the students.

"No…" whispered Harry, clutching at his head. "No…"

"Why, Harry," said Voldemort. "You cannot hope to defy fate, Harry. Well, maybe death can. But do you want to die? At so young an age?"

Harry thought a lot in that instant. He thought about his short-lived life—only 12 years… and no more. He thought about his father and his friends. They were going to have fun together. But fun was only possible when he lived. Maybe he should join Voldemort after all, just for his own life… his own insignificant life.

But then, he thought of Headmaster Dumbledore, of all his beliefs and courage. And how his father hated the Dark Arts, and Neville's parents, tortured to insanity by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

But no! Death would be better than a mass murderer like Voldemort.

"I will not join you!" shouted Harry.

"Well, the prophecy certainly didn't say that a little persuasion would hurt. _Crucio!_"

Harry screamed and writhed in the ground, surrounded by inescapable pain. Then Voldemort lifted his wand and allowed Harry to pant and sob.

"Ouch, I guess the prophecy is wrong. So how does that feel then, Harry?" whispered Voldemort. "Any change of plans?"

"I will never," said Harry through gritted teeth. "Kill me. I'll never join you."

Voldemort smiled with his lipless mouth. "You are not a coward, Harry. And such loyalty too. And with that, I will not kill you."

Harry stared at Voldemort, incredulously. "So you are going to let me live?"

"Oh yes," said Voldemort. "A brave soul is better alive than dead, don't you think, Harry?"

"Th-thank you, V-Voldemort," gasped Harry.

"Ah, you are very welcome," said Voldemort. "With a little modification, you will serve me loyally, I promise."

"What?" said Harry. "I said I won't join you. I-"

"Oh I know what you've decided. You think the way you are because Dumbledore made you that way," said Voldemort. "And I can make you to my advantage."

"I don't-"

"_Obliviate!_" shouted Voldemort. Harry slumped against the wall, unconscious. "The mind, in its simplest form, is like a blank sheet of paper. I will draw on yours from now on, Harry."

Voldemort snapped his fingers, and a House-Elf appeared at his side.

"You will take care of him from now on, Zinky," said Voldemort. "And obey him as if you obey me."

The House Elf bowed deeply.

"Now, take him away," said Voldemort., with a wave of his hand.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. This ismy first multi-chaptered story. Tell me how you think of it. With enough encouragement, I promise I will continue the story. Oh, and by the way, I don't like how the title sounds. I might change it afterwards.

Cheers,

Recto-Bella


End file.
